Ghostbusters: Supernatural
by bhold
Summary: Currently in Progress, This is a preview of the upcoming Story. Sam and Dean Winchester while chasing an evil entity get transported to a different dimension were the meet The Ghostbusters, who seem to be hunting the same entity.


Ghostbusters: Supernatural

Dean dropped and rolled. The demon's foot came crashing down right where his head was and smashed the ground underneath. He turned his head, black eyes trained on him and growled at him. Dean lifted his gun and fired.

Two...Three...Four times. He knew that it wasn't gonna stop him but it might buy him just a little bit of time.

The demon stumbled as the bullets slammed into his chest, but through everything kept moving forward. Dean finally managed to get to his feet and using his gun as a club swung at the demon.

He was too slow and the demon grabbed Deans hand and twisted. The gun flipped from his hand and he yelled in pain as his wrist was bent back, luckily not broken, yet.

"That hurt." The demon said, and grabbed Dean by his collar and through him across the room. Dean soared though the air and slammed hard into the wall twenty feet away. He dropped to the ground, blood dripping from his head and mouth.

His vision was blurred, head was pounding. There was definitely a concussion and who knows what else from a toss like that. He managed to turn his head slightly, trying to focus his eyes. The demon was walking towards him, slowly. Obviously not worried about Dean getting away or even being any type of a threat anymore.

The Demon lifted his hand, it started glowing red, fire began to form around the outside of his fingers, engulfing his entire hand. He held it up high, getting ready to strike Dean down.

Dean tried to move but his legs were like rubber, his ribs hurt to much, he just couldn't move. There was something else though, something behind the Demon. He tried to focus, his vision got a little clearer and noticed that it seemed to be a person standing behind the demon.

"Sammy." Dean mumbled.

"Excuse me," The person said, the demon turned around and his black eyes widened, "That's a fire hazard.

There was an unusual energy whine in the room then Dean was blinded by what seemed to be as bolt of blue, orange and yellow electricity that shot out the other guys hand.

Dean looked closer, his eyes getting better. No, it didn't shoot out of the guys hands, it was coming from some sort of gun the other guy had.

That's not Sam, he thought.

The Demon howled in pain as the beam wrapped around it's body. It screamed in pain and lifted it's head as a mound of black smoke exited it's mouth and started to move upward.

"Alright, throw it." The guy yelled and another beamed of electricity fired from another guy. He was standing about ten feet from the first guy and looked the same, they were at least dressed the same way, some sort of uniform that Dean hadn't seen before, yet it was really, really familiar.

The first guy, cut off his beam and a split second later fired again, hitting the cloud of smoke. Both beams entangled around the demon smoke not allowing it to go anywhere.

This was the first time that Dean had seen something that could contain a demon, other then a spell or symbols. His mind was still really foggy but even though he had never seen technology like this to fight demons it was all so familiar, but from where he just couldn't think.

The second guy pulled a box from his belt and dropped it, kicking it towards the demon. It stopped under the black cloud and he stepped on a pedal that was attached by a long cable. The top of the box opened up and a large reverse pyramid of energy was released. It seemed to be sucking everything down towards the opening.

The two guys released there electricity beams and the demon cloud, trapped in the energy field was sucked down into the box. When it was fully in the lid closed down tight. The box cracked with energy for a brief moment, then a light a appeared and it beeped softly.

Dean finally managed to sit up, he leaned against the wall, blood from his head dripping down his face and into his eyes. He wiped it away and tried to focus better. His head was cleared, if not throbbing and he was able to concentrate more on what was happening around him.

The two guys ran towards him, the first guy stopped at the man that the demon had possessed and the second came over to him. They were in some sort of uniform. It seemed to be a set of coveralls, or maybe even a flight suit. They wore belts which seemed to be carrying some more tech for them, but what they were wearing was the most curious part. They were big bulky back packs. At first look they could've been battery packs, the gun that had been shooting the electricity beams were connected by a cable.

As the second guy got to him, he saw a patch on the arm of the uniform, then everything made sense.

Well actually it made no sense, but he now knew why everything seemed so familiar, yet he never saw anything like this before.

"Hey, are you alright?" They guy said, checking him over. Dean was shocked, he couldn't speak, he just sat there with a blank look on his face.

How was this possible?

He finally managed to put his shock aside and say something, "Sammy..."

"Don't worry, you'll be OK, I'm Ray Stanz of the Ghostbusters." There were no words for Dean. His mind just seemed to shut down at those words. This was an actual Ghostbuster standing in front of him. It wasn't an actor playing a Ghostbuster or on of those role playing guys, This was an actual Ghostbuster.

Dean could only think of one thing to say, "No freakin' way." Which just seemed to say it all.


End file.
